Masks
by Tamnation
Summary: The Doctor left Rose behind and she's hidden everything behind a mask to forget. But the truth will come out eventually. 9thRose one shot


**Authors Notes: Just a pointless idea I had and it's probably had similar things done before but oh well, I'm posting this anyway. Sorry if Rose is a little out of character I tried. Review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

_The end of the aisle drew closer despite Jack's reassuring whispers in her ear. She almost broke out laughing as he cracked an obscene joke in typical Jack fashion. But she couldn't laugh out loud. Not here, Not now. Maybe never. Ever since he left._

The first thing that Rose noticed as she emerged into consciousness was that the ring was cold. Her Ring was cold. The ring the Doctor had given her for her 20th Birthday that had always been comfortingly warm was now stone cold. It was supposedly made of a special metal that would never cool down completely if he was nearby. The Doctor's face had been covered with a huge self-satisfied grin as he said that. He'd been smug for the next six months until she found the words. Engraved onto the metal that changed colour continuously and shimmered in any light, were the words _"I love you"_. It had since become her most treasured possession and she always wore it.

Rose sat up and looked around her. She was in her room at her Mum's flat. What was she doing here? Had the Doctor gotten into trouble or had he left her? Rose tried to shake the thoughts but the cold ring convinced her mind to think the worst. Maybe he had gotten bored with her or sick of answering all her questions. How could he have left her though? He wouldn't, would he? What would she do without him?

_**How can you see into my eyes**_

_**Like open doors**_

Rose stood up and wandered into the lounge room where Jackie was sitting down with a cup of tea. Jackie glanced up and the cup fell to the floor smashing into several pieces and spilling its contents all over the carpet. She stared at her daughter in shock, adding to Roses complete confusion.

"You're awake." Jackie finally managed to stammer out before rushing over to embrace Rose fiercely. Rose hugged her mother back for a moment before asking the question that had been playing on her mind.

"Mum, where's the Doctor?" Rose asked quietly. Her mother tensed and seemed to become incredibly uncomfortable.

"He's gone sweetie. He brought you here unconscious and all and I gave him a piece of my mind. Then he said something about me being right and left, I haven't seen him since. Good thing too, getting my little girl into such a state." Jackie broke of as she saw the hope leave Roses eyes and disbelief and horror cover her features. Rose could feel her heart breaking in two, as if half of her had suddenly been ripped away from her.

"But he wouldn't . . ." She wanted to go on but she felt her throat constrict with sobs and she buried herself into her mother's arms as the tears flowed freely. It was then that Rose started to raise the barriers in her mind, sealing off the memories and the emotions, even her attitudes and thoughts. Until nothing remained outside those walls but a numb mask that the real Rose hid behind.

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

Rose found herself a quiet part-time job easily enough and she sat for her University entrance exams. She had never been an academic but she threw herself into the work. She took majors in English Lit., History and Physics. She worked hard at her studies and neglected her friends who started to fall away from her. But Rose still watched constantly for the blue police box or its owner and the ring still remained on her finger. It was a constant reminder of what Rose had lost.

Jackie watched the change in Rose as it progressed. Six months after she had returned no one would have been able to recognize her as the same Rose who had been such a wild adventurous thing all throughout her teens. This Rose was calm, collected and quiet. She spent most of her time lost in one or another History book or Sci-fi novel. She became withdrawn and almost life-less at times. Sometimes Rose would just stare out into space and nothing could get through to her. Jackie began to wish that the Doctor would come back for her just so that she could see her Daughter smile once more. It was as if the real Rose, her soul, the very essence that made her Rose had been stolen and locked away somewhere in the back of her mind.

_**Without a soul my spirit sleeping **_

**_Somewhere cold_**

_The Church was so crowded. Her mother was there sitting in the front row, her face filled with pride as she watched Rose approach. Rose just wished that she could run, run far from here to a place where she could be herself. Where she could meet him again. _

Rose left her history lecture with a dreamy smile on her face as she let part of her walls crumble for a moment. The lecturer had been telling them all about the London Blitz. He told it in such a dull tone that he made the whole thing sound like it was incredibly boring rather than the fearful time it had been. Rose still had the images of her trip to 1941 ingrained into her mind as vividly as she had seen them then. The air raid, meeting Jack as well as Nancy and Jamie. But most of all Rose remembered the smile on the Doctor's face when the nanogenes figured out that Nancy was Jamie's mother and the dance they shared in the control room of the TARDIS. All the memories were clambering over the walls that she had placed around them and she leant against a wall, the smile still on her face as she remembered all of the fun times that they had had, both with Jack and when it was just her and the Doctor. The later had been better though. It was only then that Rose began to think of the Tardis as home, rather than her mother's London Flat. Home was where the heart was and home was the only place the walls would crumble.

_**Until you find it there and **_

_**Lead it back home**_

"Excuse me" A male voice interrupted Roses thoughts sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

Rose looked up and her eyes met concerned emerald green eyes. The man had black hair that seemed to continuously want to fall into his eyes and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Rose had seen him around college often enough to know he was a book worm and a computer geek as well. Certainly not her usual type of guy. She smiled at him though.

"Yeah, I must've dazed off." She said and the guy smiled at her.

"I'm Liam by the way. Liam Donovan." Rose shook his hand.

"Rose Tyler"

"Well Rose can I buy you a drink?" Rose just nodded as Liam led her away.

_Rose knew she should have turned him down the first time and saved herself endless pain and worry but he had been so genuine and friendly. She glanced up towards the altar and immediately wished she hadn't. While she had been looking down, Rose had been able to pretend that it was the Doctor waiting for her. But it was Liam who stood at the altar looking at her expectantly, not the Doctor and it chilled her to the core. She wanted to pinch herself but she knew that this was no dream._

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

Some part of Rose felt that she was dreaming as she sat down at a table in a quiet pub. Liam sat across from her. He had a goofy smile and hair that stuck up in all directions as if he had tried to style his hair in a style suited for a younger person and failed miserably. He looked kind of cute but not Roses usual type. Too geeky. The old Rose would have left, but the new Rose couldn't find it in her heart to leave the poor guy on his own after saying she'd have a drink with him.

"You're in my English class aren't you?" Rose asked. Even her words sounded different, more formal than before.

"Yeah I am. I didn't think you'd have noticed me before." Liam actually looked genuinely pleased. "You're not quite what I expected Rose, I must admit. Someone as beautiful as you, normally you'd expect them to be a party freak who goes out till all hours of the night getting smashed with her mates." Liam's hand reached out and grabbed hers gently. "But you're different. You're so quiet and mature. Do you want to go out for dinner with me on Friday?"

Rose was shocked . She pinched herself, to make sure it wasn't a some daydream she was having in class. Definitely real. What could she say? The Doctor wasn't coming back for her. So Rose slowly nodded her head and the ring on her finger burnt an angry red.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_Rose knew right now that this was inevitable. There was no Doctor there to rescue her and to tell the truth she didn't really need rescuing. She could save herself if she wanted to. But she didn't. Not without something . . . someone . . . there to help her make it through. _

_**(Save Me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Time had passed slowly for Rose. Ever since she had met Liam she had felt that she was living more of a lie each day. At first it was innocent enough, but now six months into the relationship things were getting serious. This was no longer a simple fling that Rose could try o use to get over the Doctor. Liam had confessed that he loved her and Rose had lied and told him she loved him back. She had felt safe and had thought at one moment that if she couldn't have wild adventures she might as well get someone who would keep her safe.

But more and more as the months passed by Rose wanted to be free. Be who she had been. Explore things and go out and hang with Shireen. But she hadn't spoken to Shireen since she came back. She'd moved to Melbourne a month or so after Roses last visit. Even though Rose wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would break Liam's heart and she knew the amount of pain a broken heart could cause. She'd experienced that first hand and knew she couldn't make someone else feel that pain. So she stayed with him and told him all the things he wanted to hear. She even met his parents, stodgy old people with too much money, always pressing Liam to marry. If they ever met Jackie Tyler there would be a cat fight and Rose knew which side to back. Still she stayed with Liam.

A voice in the back of her head asked if you could really get heart broken from loving a lie and it sent a cold shiver up her spine.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

Tonight was different though. It was their six month anniversary and Rose knew Liam had something fancy planned. He refused to tell her where they were going; only that she had to dress fancy. So here she was, sitting in Liam's battered commodore in a long black evening dress with spaghetti straps. She actually let out a gasp as Liam pulled up outside the most snobbish expensive restaurant in town. Rose had never even seen the place before because it was set in such a rich area of London. It was even rumored that the queen dined here on occasion.

"Liam what are we doing here?" Rose asked as she stared at the huge staircase leading up to the front doors and the guys standing at the end of the steps ready to park your car for you just like in those fancy American movies you sometimes saw.

"Only the best for my girl." Liam declared as he tossed the keys almost negligently over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. Rose might have commented on his mistreatment of the parking guy but she was having to pay too much attention to trying to walk up stairs in her stilettos. She preferred her joggers and almost never wore anything else.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

A waiter led them to a table lit by candles. As Rose picked up her menu she saw that the entire restaurant was filled with couples having dinner in the romantic atmosphere. They were all middle aged or older though. No one Roses age came here. Too expensive for a start. Rose glanced over the menu. Nothing that was recognizable as normal food for second. Rose sighed sometimes she just wished that they could go out and get chips. So much easier and it tasted better.

"Are you alright Rose? You seem a little distant tonight." Liam was looking at her nervously. Come to think of it he'd been doing that all night and he kept fidgeting. Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm fine just thinking." Rose answered truthfully. She'd been thinking about the Doctor again and comparing him to Liam. Without thinking she glanced at the ring that was angry red again. It always did that when she was with Liam. But as she stared at it a streak of blue, the exact shade as the Doctors eyes ran through it. Rose sighed and looked back at Liam. Liam grabbed her hand just like he had that first time they'd met, and opened his mouth o say something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Rose?" The voice was more hesitant than usual but still ever so familiar and welcome. Rose leapt to her feet and almost threw herself into the arms of a certain ex-time agent.

"Jack. What cha doing here?" Rose asked, her emotions a mixture of happiness and sadness at his presence. Jack shrugged and pushed Rose slightly away from him.

"I could ask you the same question Rose" Jack smiled at her. He had left the Tardis after Roses 20th Birthday, claiming that they had cramped his style. He'd kept in touch and from what he gathered Rose and the Doctor had been getting on fantastically.

"I asked you first Captain." Rose said and a real smile wound itself onto her face for the first time in months. "Should I warn the restaurant to lock up all it's young good looking wait staff for the night. Don't want to have to run from angry managers in these shoes after you've managed to seduce the wrong person."

"Half those angry managers needed the exercise." Jack said shrugging. He'd missed the banter that was generally found in Rose and the Doctor's company. There was an uncomfortable cough behind them and they both turned to face a rather uncomfortable looking Liam.

"What are you looking at?" Jack snapped angrily. "Come on Rose, you can give me a tour of all the good clubs. This place really kills the party mood." Rose had to fight back giggles at the look of shock on Liam's face.

"Jack, this is my boyfriend, Liam." Now it was Jack's turn to look shocked, almost uncomprehending. Rose didn't need to giggle this time, she just felt sad.

"Rose what . . . where's . . ." Jack stammered to a halt before extending his hand towards Liam. "Pleased to meet you mate. You're a very lucky guy."

Liam took Jack's hand and shook it but judging by the look on his face he'd rather have been doing almost anything else.

"So Rose, you up for hitting the clubs. I bet I can still drink you under the table and you owe me a dance. Last time we danced was ages ago and it was only half a dance anyway." Jack looked thoughtful for a second before adding, "You can bring your boyfriend too if you want."

Rose didn't know what to do. Liam was sitting there staring at her in total disbelief. If Jack was to be believed, she wasn't the girl he'd been going out with for the past six months. She almost wished she could tell him, or that Jack was but she knew she couldn't. She wished Jack would save her from what she was turning into, but not tonight.

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Jack, I think I'd prefer to spend the night with Liam. How about I meet you somewhere tomorrow." She pulled out a pen and scribbled her number on his arm. "Call me."

Jack shrugged, he still seemed incredibly confused. "Sure I guess." He headed towards he door but he paused and yelled back over his shoulder. "Oi, Liam look after Rose, She's got a knack for finding trouble. Rose, don't do anything I wouldn't."

Rose laughed as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and sat back down to face Liam. Liam was looking at her as if she'd suddenly grown another head.

"I used to travel with Jack when I was younger." Rose explained quietly. She was trying not to start beaming or run out the door after Jack.

"Really I didn't know you traveled." Liam's voice was slightly cold but calm. He took a deep breathe and then exploded. "Why are you friends with such a flamboyant, sex driven jerk anyway? He's nothing like you. At least I don't think he is. Who are you Rose Tyler?" He yelled and Rose quivered in her seat. He was worth than any alien she'd ever met because she knew him. He was the safe one. The kind gentle Liam who would never hurt her.

She wanted to run after Jack more than anything now. The look on Liam's face said that it would be a bad move though. Somewhere in her mind part of the old Rose surfaced and started to mentally abuse herself for what she had allowed to happen to her. She was trapped. The new Rose wasn't strong enough to break off this relationship that she'd come to depend on and the old Rose cried out to be saved but couldn't quite break through. She knew that she couldn't do it tonight, not with Liam like this. He could kill her. There was no security now, no safety. But there wasn't the life or death situations she had so enjoyed either. This was hollow and meaningless. It was . . . domestic.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_Rose felt tears flood into her eyes. She knew Liam wasn't the man she dreamed of, wasn't even the safe man she had started dating. He was dangerous, violent, and prone to severe mood swings. Rose had lied to her mother more than once about the origins of some very large bruises and once a nasty cut to the side. Rose just couldn't end it. This was no longer life, it wasn't real. It was a meaningless existence; her life had been meaningless since he left. _

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Rose woke the next morning shaking from a nightmare. She glanced down at her hands but the ring which usually made her feel safe and protected offered no comfort this morning because there was another ring decorating her other finger. At dinner the night before, Liam had eventually calmed down enough for Rose to stammer something about terrible experiences and seeing the error of her ways. He'd seemed happy to accept that and had dropped the subject. Rose had spent the night staring at him warily, almost afraid he'd turn out to be an alien from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius in Liam's body and try to kill her. Rose sighed. She probably would have preferred that. At the end of the night, he'd proposed. She'd been so scared that she'd said yes.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

She groaned and rolled over to glance at the clock. 10am. She pulled the covers over her head and settled down for another hours sleep, but was rudely interrupted by the ringing of her mobile. She reached over and grabbed it.

"'lo." She mumbled into the phone."

"Rise and shine Rosie." A cheerful voice with an American accent yelled into her ear.

"Jack I'll kill you." Rose threatened and was rewarded with a laugh from the other side of the phone. "What on Earth are you doing up at this ungodly time."

"Haven't been to bed yet, well not to sleep at least. I was wondering if you wanted to do something now, but I guess I'd better give you half an hour. See you then shall I?" Without even waiting for an answer, Jack hung up. Rose groaned and Rolled out of bed before throwing on some of her old clothes. If anything, spending today with Jack would give her something to distract herself with.

Jack was waiting for her, just outside the apartment complex. He grinned at her casually, just like the Doctor would have if he had been there.

"So Rose, What happened? Why are you here with geek boy?" Jack asked in all serious. Rose looked down, her eyes filled with sadness.

"He left me here. Not too sure why." Rose whispered just loud enough for jack to hear as she fought back tears. Jack embraced her in a hug and stroked her hair as she let herself go.

"He can't have been thinking straight." Jack tried to reassure her. "He'll come back for you. He loved you." Rose shook her head violently.

"How could he? I was just another stupid ape he picked up. He probably got sick of me and that's why he made sure I went home without so much as a goodbye. Even if he made a mistake, why hasn't he come back yet?" Rose sobbed.

"He probably couldn't get the Tardis to land on time. You're special Rose. You weren't just another stupid ape. You were his stupid ape." Rose smiled faintly and punched his arm.

"Don't you start." She wasn't serious though. She'd missed the teasing. It was still weird that Jack was actually here. She half expected to wake up and find it had all been a dream.

_**(I can't wake up) **_

_**Wake me up inside**_

"Rose, you could come with me. I got a spaceship and it seats at least two depending on how friendly you want to get. You've never been one for safe. You were just like the Doctor in that way, neither of you could stand Domestic life. Come with me we'll have adventures and maybe we'll find your Doctor. Get away from Geek Boy and your mum and your part time job. This isn't you. It's never been you. What happened to you, Rosie?"

"I loved him. I loved him so much that it hurt to remind myself what I had been. All the things that he had seen in me when he asked me to come with him, all the things that made him come back and ask me a second time, I hid them. Hid them so deep that I acted like someone else. Now Liam's going out with me because he loves a mask and I'm going to have to marry him because I can't tell him it was all a lie. Jack it hurts so bad. I keep wanting to wake up, But I can't cos it's real." Rose was crying again.

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"C'mon you need to get out. This quiet life must be boring you to death. I found the perfect place where we can both get blind drunk and I can sweep you off your feet and show off my fancy spaceship." Jack said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where's a barrage balloon when you need one."

Rose let out a laugh and all trace of tears were gone. She felt more alive than she'd felt in a while and she followed jack knowing all too well that she probably wouldn't remembe too much in the morning.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

Rose woke up with a pounding head. It took her several minutes to realise that the pounding was not only in her head but also on the front door. She pulled herself out of bed and down the hall to the front door. Liam stood there looking angry and slightly worried. The worry soon disappeared as he saw she was fine.

"Where were you yesterday?" He demanded at the top of his voice. Roses head hurt more at the increase in volume.

"I was with Jack." She whispered.

"You little whore. Seeing other men behind my back. how many others have you been sleeping with since we started seeing each other." His hand reached out and slapped her across the cheek.

"We're just mates alright?" Rose managed to yell back and Liam looked at her in surprise. She had never so much as spoken in a raised tone before. He regained his composure.

"Look Rose I didn't . . ." Liam was cut short by Roses mobile ringing. Rose started to fumble around looking for it, but Liam found it first and answered it.

"Hello" He answered her phone and listened for a moment. Rose clearly heard who it was on the other end of the phone even though she was two metres away. She made a grab at the phone but Liam held it out of her reach. "Sorry Rose isn't here at the moment. Maybe I can help you. What is it exactly that you want?"

"I want to speak to Rose is what and I know she's there." The Doctors voice filled the otherwise silent room. "Rose, if you can hear me get this stupid idiot of the phone. I need to talk to you."

"Rose doesn't want to talk to you, whoever you are." Liam yelled into the phone. His hands covered Roses mouth so that she couldn't speak. "Who are you anyway?"

"The Doctor. Now can you please give Rose the phone?" The Doctor was sounded annoyed.

"That's not a name. Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Well Doctor, nice talking to you. Don't call here again." Liam yelled angrily into the phone, before hanging up. He turned on Rose angrily. "Is that who you were really with last night? Is he the one you've been cheating on me with? You slut." He hit her again. The phone hit her skull with a sickening crack and Rose fell to the floor, the world going black.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_Rose stared around at all the faces, most smiling at what they thought was a happy moment. Her mum was sitting in the front row, her pride evident all over her face. Liam's parents were sitting at the opposite end of the church, trying to get as far from Jackie as possible. Jack was serious and silent. He knew that she didn't want to go through with this, but he knew that it wasn't his job to save her. _

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Rose woke up in a hospital bed. The room was empty and bare. Like her. Liam wasn't there, which she was grateful for. She knew she should stand up to him, but what for? What could she do? Where could she go? Her mind filled with thoughts of the Doctor as she remembered what had happened before she passed out. He'd called her. He'd said that they needed to talk. He was going to come back for her. But would he now that Liam had hung up on him? Maybe he thought she really hadn't wanted to talk to him. What if he was so offended that he'd never come back again?

Liam entered the room. He didn't smile like he usually did. "Rose. so glad you've recovered from you're fall. I hope you won't do it again, I was worried." His voice was calm but it had a glint of danger attached to it. Rose nodded and Liam left without another word and Rose was left with her thoughts.

How had she become like this. An empty shell others pushed around while she sat waiting for her leather clad hero to come back to her. Why did she let herself live a lie, void of emotions and love? What had happened to the adventuresome teenager who had left everyone behind to run off with a stranger who promised her the stars? So many questions revolving around her head which was already aching from where Liam had hit her.

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**without your love darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

Jackie came to visit as did Jack, bringing with him an entire bottle of some very strong alien alcohol and a bunch of roses. Jack had made her laugh by telling her regaling tales of his encounter with the man eating blob on Trilean 9. He'd given her a hug as he left and told her he had to do something and to call him if she got married to Liam. He'd be back for the wedding. Rose knew she couldn't call it off. Not unless she had somewhere to run. She'd have to go through with it and the thought scared her to death.

_She'd reached the end of the aisle. The priest stood before her, mumbling his way through the ceremony. She tuned out, lost in her memories. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She'd even worn her sneakers underneath her wedding dress for comfort and she still wore the Doctor's ring and the Tardis key hung around her neck. Liam gave her a warning look and she focused back in on the priest. _

"_Do you Liam Devi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife" The priest murmered._

"_I do."_

"_Do you Rose Tyler, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I . . ." She hesitated and Liam grabbed her hand squeezing it painfully tight, but Rose didn't care. The ring on her finger was warm._

_**All this time I can't believe **_

_**I couldn't see**_

The dreams started a week before the wedding. They were always the same. The Doctor standing in the console room of the Tardis, with his jacket draped over a nearby chair. The dreams were so incredibly vivid, so real. He asked her questions, the same one over and over. Is the ring hot or cold with Liam? She tried to answer that it was cold. That it had been cold since he left her but she couldn't speak. She'd wake up just as he moved towards her. They were haunting her. It was like he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand what. The night before the wedding the dreams were worse. So much more real that when she woke up in her dark bedroom there was no limit to the anguish she felt at her loss.

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me**_

It had started out just like the other dreams but this time he just told her to nod or shake her head in response to his question. She had shaken her head. The ring was cold. His smile, the one he saved for the times when he was really happy, the ones he used only around her, lit up his face. He pulled her close and held her in a tight embrace and she could smell the leather of his jacket.

"Rose I'm coming. I need you." He whispered in her ear and she reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips. He responded as soon as her lips touched his, fiercely as if he wanted to swallow her whole. Rose moaned and the Doctors hands wandered under her top so that they were resting on her stomach. She broke the contact of their lips for a moment as she dragged his jumper of over his head. The jacket had been shrugged of a moment before and the Doctor took of her t-shirt leaving her only in her bra. She could see the need and desire in the Doctor's eyes and knew that the same thing was reflected in her eyes.

She'd woken up with a jolt as her mother shook her awake. It was time to get ready to go. The wedding day was upon her.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

The grinding of the engines filled the church as Rose turned to stare in disbelief at the centre of the aisle. She wasn't the only one staring. Only Jack was still looking at Rose, a smug grin on his face. The grinding stopped and the familiar blue police box stood in between the rows of terrified wedding guests.

The door opened and a head poked out. The head looked around but stopped as it spotted the Bride. The Doctor's face lit up with another inane grin. "Jackie, Captain." He nodded at the only two people he knew in the church, before turning his attention back to Rose. "You coming then?"

"You're so full of it." Rose said teasingly but a look of hurt appeared on the Doctors face that made Rose immediately regret the words. "The rings gone warm though." The grin was back and this time bigger than ever.

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice Without a soul**_

"Come on." The Doctor said and Rose started to head towards the Doctor, thanking every God she knew. Something grabbed her wrist and stopped her short. Rose turned to see Liam holding her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed at her and dragged her back up to the alter where he made a motion to the priest for him to continue. The priest took one glance at the angry expression on Liam's face and then behind him at the near murderous one on the Doctors and promptly fainted. The Doctor was up next to Rose and Liam in a second.

"What do you thin you're doing?" He demanded of Liam.

"I'm marrying my Fiancée." Liam said, and Rose started to struggle more under his grasp. He twisted her arm behind her. "Stay still, you little bitch."

The Doctor's fist had connected with Liam's face before the words had left his mouth. Liam let go of Roses arm in shock and the Doctor automatically pulled Rose protectively behind him. "Don't you ever touch Rose Tyler Again." The Doctors voice was menacingly loud. "She's the best and you are nothing but scum beneath her feet."

He turned back to face Rose, anger still upon his face. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down into a kiss, just like the one that they had shared in her dream. Rose felt so alive as the energy passed between them. They broke apart after a moment, and the Doctor almost dragged Rose into the Tardis.

"Don't I get a lift" Jack called out just before the doors closed.

"Not this time, Captain, maybe in the next millennia or so." The Doctor yelled over his shoulder as he dematerialized the Tardis. He didn't care where they went. He had a sneaky feeling they wouldn't be leaving the Tardis for a while.

"I love you." Rose whispered the words into the Doctors ear as she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too." He tilted his head back to receive a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the controls just for a second.

"Promise you won't leave me there again?" Rose's voice was panicky, not certain of the answer.

"Promise." He said and watched as she squealed with delight. She was back where she belonged and he was whole again. They no longer just existed, they were alive.

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me To life**_


End file.
